Bara No Toge
by Chocolatluver4ever
Summary: Kanuri Asuka just moved here from Osaka, because her grandparents recently passed away leaving her alone.She decided to go to the 110% delinquent school Ishiyama high school,there she is greeted welcomliy,being challenged by our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hi! I'm Choco, I'm kinda new to , and this is my first story on here, I hope you guys will like it. It is a Beelzebub fanfiction, slight OOC, and it has my very own OC and it is OgaXOc pairing, I really hope you like it!

Now, for my OC character intro!

Name: Kanuri Asuka **This chapper has been edited!**

Gender: female

Eye Color: 1 blue, 1 green

Hair color: Auburn

Physical characteristics: Slim, fit, toned, DD 34, lean, overall body to die for. Has many battle scars, and a female 6-pack, and long legs

Characteristics: has a sweet look when she's calm doesn't really look like ex-leader to a strong yakuza gang from Osaka, but when you threaten those she loves, or you piss her off has an icy glare that make's Hilda's look kind hearted.

* * *

**Bara no Toge**

Summary:

Kanuri Asuka just moved here from Osaka, because her grandparents recently passed away leaving her alone. She decided to go to the 110% delinquent school Ishiyama high school, there she is greeted welcomliy, being attacked by Red tails, and getting a challenge from Rampage Ogre Oga, and meeting very interesting people, how will this story turn out? Very slow romance.

* * *

Chapter One: First Days are always the best! -_-

I sighed, my first day of Ishiyama high and already I've been challenged by a few dozen students, which I defeated, and then I was also challenged by Red Tails, because the day I transferred was the day they came back from Kanto. They challenged me thinking that I was the notorious member from the yakuza group from Osaka. I mean I am, and it didn't help that I was wearing my old school uniform which consisted of a dark green and blue collar, a white tie shirt with a blue green tie, and a matching skirt I was practically saying to the others' come fight me!' I sighed again, the Red Tails cornered me into the bathroom and I fought them all coming out with a few bruises, but that's what you get when you fight the whole female population of Ishiyama, it was a miracle the bathroom didn't explode, because there were so many girls. I was surprised of how weak and strong their leader, Kunieda Aoi was, we were almost tied if i wasn't giving it my all, but i did so she lost. My grandparents were master MMA fighters, and they taught me every single thing they knew and I picked up my own moves along the way that my grandparents forbid me too use and only in life or death emergencies so I just stuck to my gramps moves because grandma was too harsh.

I sighed again for the third time, I looked in to the mirror and I fixed my auburn into a braid, my green and blue eyes stared back at me. One of the girls groaned in the back, I turned around it was the leader, Aoi. I dusted off my skirt.

"Well I guess your lesson for today is to not get in to fights you can't win," I said in my Osaka dialect, "But I got to say the odds weren't in my favor, and I still won!" I smiled, "but that was fun, and good exercise! I hope we can become friends Kunieda Aoi!" she looked at me dumbfounded, I guess the shock of me beating her was a shock, or was it my friendliness?

"Are you Kanuri Asuka?" She asked. I nodded.

"Did you expect someone who looked vicious?" I asked. She nodded, "don't worry, I get that a lot, I'm not are cold heated as they say, sometimes."

"Why did you come to this school?" She asked. My smile wavered.

"Well, my grandparents just passed away, and my old schools tuition was high, plus I'm not so good with the learning, and I saw that this place was a good place for me." I replied back.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss," I smiled, "Will you please join us?" she asked.

"No sorry, I've had enough of gangs to last me for a while, but I hope we can still be friends?" I said. She gave me a warm smile, nodded and walked away with her reawakened gang members.

I smiled and watched them walk away, just as I was about to leave I heard a baby cooing behind me. When I turned around I saw a green haired, sharp eyed baby, with a yellow pacifier in his mouth. I guess he saw my battle with the RT. _This is one weird baby_, I thought.

"Well hi there, little boy," I said smiling trying not to scare him, because, I had a few bruises and I kind of had blood on my shirt because I made one of the girls bleed and it stained my shirt. But he seemed unafraid of the girl whose shirt was stained with blood, instead he seemed entranced. He practically flew into my arms, and I stumbled a little but I caught myself. I stood out and walked out of the girl's bathroom with him in my arms.

"Where are your parents little boy?" I asked him. He shrugged. Wait did he just shrug? Like I said this is some weird baby. Just as I thought that some was calling for something or someone, I shrugged it and started to walk in the opposite direction of the voice to the teacher's lounge, though I doubt there are any teachers.

"Beel-bo!" said the voice again.

"Da-bu!" said the infant in my arms.

"Is that your dad?" I asked the infant.

"Da-bu!" he replied. I turned around to walk towards the voice when a spider came from the ceiling and bit the infant who his father called Beel-bo, the baby's eyes stared to water.

"Beel-bo don't cry!" Said the infant's father running towards us at full speed, but it was too late the baby started to bawl, and I felt a little shock, while I saw that the father and his whited haired friend were getting electrocuted. One of my training with my (evil) lovely grandmother was sticking a metal rod to my back while i was sleeping and kicked me outside in the middle of a lighting storm. I shivered at the thought of it. So I guess you can say I am pretty tolerant to shocks. Back to the crying baby at hand:

"Yosh, Yosh, don't cry," I said rocking the baby, "it was just a big bad spider, look," I kissed the spot where the spider bit him, "see all gone." The baby stopped crying and looked at me. I smiled warmly at him. He reminded me of my little baby brother who died in the fire along with my parents, I was only six when they died so I don't remember them very well, but somehow I remembered my baby brother's face clearly, and I felt protective of the little infant in my arms. The two boys stood there gaping at me.

"What?" I questioned.

The white haired one was the first to speak, "H-how did you do that…" then he got a good look at my body, "And I'm Furuichi, can I massage your…" he didn't get to finish because I punched him in the face. "Ha-ha… just kidding…" he looked at me again, "Is that b-blood on your shirt?" I looked down, _oh yeah! _I thought.

"Yup, that is indeed blood," I replied, "I got that after the Red Tails challenged me, and I beat them, I got a few bruises, but this blood isn't mine." Furuichi looked at me.

"You beat the Red Tails!" he exclaimed. I nodded. The guy next to him seemed to be in deep thought. Now that I get a good look at him, he looks pretty strong, but he couldn't beat in 100 years. He was muscular, but not buff; he had sharp looking brown eyes that matched the infants, he had black hair, I got to say he looks pretty good too. Suddenly the baby leapt from my arms in to his father, I think.

"Well, I'm Kanuri Asuka; I just transferred, nice meeting you." I said, I started to walk away, but the sharp eyed stopped me.

"Wait, wait!" He said, "Fight me!" I gave him an 'Are-you-serious' look, he nodded eagerly.

"Hmm...Nah I've beat enough people today I'm tired." I yawned and started to walk away again but the baby laughed hysterically I saw him glued to the back of sharpie. "By the way, I never got to hear your name."

"If you beat me, maybe I'll tell you!" He replied. I got a little pissed I had to fight an idiot just so I can learn his freaking name! The reason I didn't want to fight him in the first place was because I knew that if i fought him seriously he wouldn't show his real strength, even though i did say that he couldn't beat me in a 100 years, some howi knew thathe would make that gap up in mere minutes fighting him. To me he was mocking me and i didn't like it not one bit.

"Challenge accepted!" I charged, and he attacked first trying to punch me, I dodged, I threw a punch, and he dodged, we kept that same pattern until he backed me into a wall. He smirked.

"Are you all talk?" He asked mockingly. I smirked back at him.

"No you fell right into my plan." I kicked him in the stomach for spring, I ran up the wall, and I did a double heel drop. I almost got him but he blocked with his arms, but that's what I was waiting for, I lifted my leg at light speed even though I was wearing my ankle weights, I spinned around and his neck got caught in my attack, and he instantly he hit the ground, and lost consciousness for a few seconds, even thought usually they would be out for days in the hospital, I got to say this guy is tough. I realized that I went a little too fast.

"Oops, I tried a little too hard there, and I was a little too fast there sorry." I said. I was disapointed because I knew he wasn't serious and he already caught in the mere minutes we were fighting.

"A little too fast?" Furuichi said, "That's an understatement, I couldn't even see that!" I just scratched the back of my head.

"He-he, Oops. But hey I won so tell me your name." I said to sharpie. I gave him a glare that said You-weren't-serious-were-you-?

"Fine," He grumbled anserwering both questions, "I'm Oga Tatsumi, and this here, "He said pointing at the baby on his back, "Is Beel-bo, and you're going to be his mother!"

"What!" Furuichi and I said in unison.

"Oga are you sure about that?" Furuichi asked. Oga shrugged.

"Yea, I can finally get rid of this child! She's the strongest; I mean she beat me and the whole Red Tails group. So she has to be the new care taker right?" he said. I glared at him You-weren't-serious!

"Hmm, you're only partially correct," said a woman's voice behind me. "And you weren't really trying." She glared at him.

"Wow! How did you get there!" I said surprised. I was being ignored.

"What do you mean, partially?" Oga demanded.

"Master needs both a mother and a father, you being the father and her being the mother." Said the woman who appeared out of thin air, pointing to me. She was a blonde busty blonde (The same size as me) wearing a Goth lolica maid outfit. _Maybe she was into cosplay_, I thought absentmindedly. She continued, "As I thought you were not the strongest, and as I thought the mother was stronger, as she should be , that means you should work harder you scum bag!" she said sharply to him.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Hold on a minute! What do you mean about me being the mother, him being the father? And why did you call him master, are you his wet nurse or something? What the hell is going on!" I yelled glad I got their attention.

The blonde looked at me. "Are you ready to take the responsibility to raise Master up properly? If you aren't then I guess I'll have to kill you!" She said unsheathing her sword from her parasol.

"Jeez!" I said holding my hands up, "Calm down, I never said I wouldn't do it! Plus no child should grow up without parents." The blonde smiled, she seemed pleased with my answer.

"I am Hilda, Master's demon servant," She said, "And you have now become the mother of Demon Lord Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV."

"Hmm… Demon Lords, Demons," I thought out loud, "Sounds interesting! Count me in!"

**TBC: **

* * *

Well I hope you've enjoyed my new story on and I hope you know that I don't own anything, but my OC , I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible so hold on, and please

**REVIEW! **

I know this isn't a new chapper but i edited it so i hope you can deal with this. and if theres any misses i sowie but i still edited it!


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi choco here and im happy to say that i wrote a new chapper and i hope you guys like it! To warn you a head of time ths chapper has swear in it so remeber i did warn you** **guys okay, sorry for any mistakes or if th some of it doesnt make sense but in my defense i typed on my phone and its really small, and now i have a word document app on my phone that works so you can expect more update...okay? So enough of this and enjoy this! i worked really hardon it! ...Disclaimer:I dont own anything except some of my original ideas and my OC...Kay?...****  
**

* * *

**Bara no** Toge

Chapter 2: Lunch...

Well it was nice to meet everyone in the school since everyone in my new school seems to think that I am really Beel-bo's mother and Oga knocked me up, why did this happen, well after Hilda announced that I am Beel-bo's mom the whole school just happend to be there and as soon as she left they bombarded me with millions of questions.

"Where did you met?" They asked.

"Do your parents know?" And this was only the tip of the iceberg. I was getting uncomfortable with these questions so I made a plan to escape.

"LOOK A FLYING PANDA BEAR!" I yelled, they all looked in the direction i pointed, and then i quickly took of my ankle weights and ran like hell. [Let me explain, I wear ankle weights so i accidently don't run to fast, because i can run almost at the speed of light and when that happens your clothes tends to burn.]

"Hey theres no panda bear..." said one of the students. But all they saw was a trail of my dust.

Well if your wondering where I went well i went home because prior to taking off my ankle weights mean that my clothes would be burned and that would be bad because we have ONE major perv that i know of and I do not want to see what happens.

When I got to my aparment which is the home that i own, the best part is it's the pent house! My grandparents traveled everywhere for tournaments untill they retired, and they didn't retire until they were 75 which is really old. So they have apartments and homes every where in the world, did i also mention they're rich? Because winning thoose tournaments earn big, and i mean big money. So this one is mine.

I opened my door and turned on the lights. I got my wrap, and my change of clothes, and hopped into the shower. After 20 minutes I stepped out wrapped my chest, this makes them bounce less but down sizes it to a regular D. then i changed into a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts, since it's a little chilly i decided to wear my black leather jacket from them good 'ol days. i looked at the clock across the hall and looks like lunch is gonna start so i put my hair in another braid, grabbed my sunglasses, my keys, and i quickly put on my combat boots and left my apartment. I went downstairs to to the garage and found my black beauty, it was a 2006 Suzuki CBR600RR, the body was black, but there was also blue in it. This was my baby! You know apart from Beel-bo.

I hopped and started the engine. I love the sound of my bike. I revved my bike and took off. I absolutely love the feel of the wind in my face and the speed, though i can actualy go faster than this bike but i love her any way!

I got to school as soon as the rush started which by the way looks like worldwar 3 just broke out. I looked at the prices and they were way cheaper than at my old school I dove right in and came out with Yakisoba Pan and a Melon Pan for only 500 yen! Yea! But you Know i was thirsty, so i went to the nearest vending machine and i looked.

And then i saw it...a yogurty! I can't believe I thought they only had these in Osaka! I love these! That really made my day today!

"Hmm-hmm-hm..." i hummed putting in 100 yen and pushing te button, but then it said it was sold out... i snapped! "SOLD OUT! YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" i yelled, I kicked the damn thing hard, so it left a dent, and then a yogurty fell out. "Ha! I knew you were hidding it!" Satisfied i walked away.

I went to the roof to have a quiet place to eat, but when I opened the door to the roof and found Oga and ero-ichi. I quickly closed the door hoping that they didn't see me but it was to late. Furuichi was at the door before it closed althe way.

"Well Hello Kanuri-san!" he said.

"Ahh- Hello..." i said uneasily, i looked down at what i was wearing and soon regreted of my choice of clothes.

"I'm sorry," he said, and i was about to as but i was interupted, he semed to look at my chest, "Hmm? Weren't you a little bigger than that?" he asked. [anime vein] I punched him in the face and he went flying.

"Where the hell are you looking you Fucking pervert!" I yelled, meanwhile somewhere a flock of birds flew away frightend. I stomped away towards Oga and Beel-bo i sat down next to Oga, still fuming about what he said. Suddenly Beel-bo jumped to my lap looking at my yogurty.

"What you want some?" I asked.

"Da-bu!" He said excitedly. I glared.

"No!" i replied. He looked really sad and his eyes watered up.

"Oi!" Oga yelled, "What the hell are you doing! Don't make him cry!" I glared at him too.

"What so you want me to give up my yogurty?" i asked.

"Yes!" I snapped, i swung to punch him in the face but he caught it, i narrowed my eyes, "Is that the best you can do?" he mocked.

"Nope." I kneed him right in the family jewels, "Thats what I can do!" He fell to the ground in a fetal position, while Beel-bo was laughing hysterically. _Hmpf that'll teach him. _I thought. I turned to Beel-bo and gave him a sickly sweet smile. The green haired infant started moving back, as i approched him. "Do you want some yogurty now?" i asked him, he vigorisly shook his head, "I thought so." I was walking back and picked up a bottle of milk that Oga was probably making, i walked back to him. "Come here." i said. His eyes twinkled, and jumpd into my arms.

While i was giving the infant the milk Oga seemed to come back.

"Your a bitch." He said.

"Why thank you!" i said not really caring. Oga limped-ish back to where I was sitting.

"Give me him!" he demanded, i handed Beel-bo to him. Just than i heard people talking about some nice bike they saw.

"Damn look at that fucking bike, man!" said a guy.

"Dude don't touch thats Oga's girls bike man." said the other guy.

"Then maybe we should fuck it up, show Oga not to mess with us." he said Thats when i got up.

"Oh Hells no! No one touches my baby!" i started running towards the fence and then Oga stopped me.

"What are you going to do jump, we're on the roof dumbass!"

"What are you gonna do stop me? Just watch I'll be completely fine." And with that i jumped over the fence and plumeted down to the ground landing perfectly okay next to the assholes trying to werck my baby!

"Oh well, well, well look what we got here" said one of the guys.

"It's Oga's girl, and what a fine looking girl at that, what do you say you leave him and come have some fun with us?" said the other guy. I looked at them both feeling discusgusted.

"Eww...Go with you, i'd rather be in a coma for the rest of my life than be anywhere near the two of you again!" i pushed them to the side and examined my bike and right there was a tiny little scratch. "Did You Do this?" i asaked them.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't" they said,but just before I could reply Oga yelled something fromm the roof.

"Hey don't get her mad she'll fuck you two up." he said.

"Oh, just shut the hell up Oga!" I yelled back. I popped my knuckles and in the blink of an eye they were both bending over because i kicked them where the sun don't shine, then i kicked them in the face so they went flying into the building. I dusted of my jacket and headed back to the roof, and then i remembered that scratch was my fault, oops, but oh well whats done is done. "Jeez," I mumbled to my self, "I gotta be more careful."

**TBC:** **  
**

* * *

**T****hank you for reandin this and i really hope you guys liked it, I'm really glad, thoose who reviewed and gave some good advice, you know who you are, and reviewed so i reallly hope you liked my story and i hope you can wait for the next one! i shal try to upload as fast as i can so please, ithink Is it fan? i dont know , but for sure , i hope that saysREVIEW! **

* * *

Good-bye for now! Choco Out!3 (:


End file.
